The Software Development and Computing Support Core (SDCSC) is a resource shared among the five Center research projects. SDCSC staff will assist Center researchers as they seek to implement, test, apply, document, and disseminate their methods for maximal benefit to drug abuse prevention and treatment researchers. This project has five Specific Aims. First, the SDCSC will collaborate with Center researchers to create high-quality software that implements innovative methodologies developed under the research projects. This professional programming expertise within the Center greatly increases the efficiency of the software development process. Second, the SDCSC will document and maintain on-site copies of datasets obtained from the public domain and through private data-sharing agreements, ensuring that our researchers comply with all requirements of these agreements, data security policies and practices required by the local Institutional Review Board. Third, the SCDSC will create and maintain a public website that becomes a highly visible resource for researchers who wish to learn about and use the innovative methodologies developed at our Center. Fourth, the SDCSC staff will provide technical support to install and maintain computer networks, hardware, and software and other technological tools used by Center researchers and administrative staff, and will advise the Center Director in computer-related strategic planning. Fifth, the SDCSC will purchase nodes on Penn State supercomputing clusters and help Center researchers to run simulations and other computationally intensive applications on these clusters.